Camping out
by Creator322
Summary: Flippy and friends are planning on a taking a trip to a lake, while they are there some people will let out their feelings


Chapter 1

Disclaimer- happy tree friends is not mine at all, all of it belongs it mondo media

"Get ready boys, heavy fire is heading our way, remember just this last job and we all go home! Make sure those guns don't get wet. Once we land, make sure you run like hell to the barricades. Good luck boys, Hoorah!"

(Flippy in thought)

Those were the words my captain said before we went straight to the enemies last stand. The only thoughts going through my head were the thoughts of coming home and living a normal life like everybody else. I wonder after all this, will i still be able to live a normal life?

Captain- Watch out boys heavy artillery are heading our way

(Flippy in thought)

I was shaking, cold and wet. I just want this to get over with so i could come home to a nice, soft be...

Captain- JUMP OUT, ITS HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS... ( BOOM )

( Flippy in thought)

I wasn't able get off the boat in time. The ship blew up with most of brothers on it. I ended up going to the bottom of the ocean. I couldn't swim back to the top because my a supply bag was holding me down. I hold in my breath, but i couldn't. The only thing i could think of at that moment was "Flippy you need to breathe, you need to breathe, YOU NEED TO BREAT...

(GASP) 

Flippy sat up quickly from his bed gasping for air. His hand clinched on his chest, while he gasped. It took him a moment to calm down. After his breathing was back to normal, he went straight for the kitchen to get some water.

Flippy- again... Again with that damn dream (said with a bit of anger)

Flippy then looked at his microwave to look at the time.

Flippy- Huh man, stupid nightmares have been taking away from my sleep time. Rather just start making breakfast than get 5 minutes of sleep, or go out to Tree-Ville diner.

Flippy thought about it, and made a decision to go to the diner. He went to brush his teeth and took a quick shower. He then went to his room and dressed himself in his jacket and his green beret. He then proceeded to get his keys and he was off to the diner.

Tree-Ville diner

As flippy arrived he headed in semi full diner. As he was about to walk towards a dining booth a friend yelled out for him

Cuddles- A Flippy, come sit over here, we still got 3 more seats open

Cuddles was one of the few friends flippy had in the town, others were flaky, handy, petunia, giggles and of course flaky.

Flippy-(approaching the table) Morning guys, what are you guys doing here so early?

Cuddles- well giggles wanted to try for a morning run, but we got hungry and ended up here.

Giggles- the morning run was just an excuse to come eat here (she laughed)

Flippy- ok that explains you two, (flippy sat down in the last seat of the booth) but what about this missy right here? (Points at flaky)

Flaky- well um..m i was planning to e..eat here since last night. I just had Cr...craving for petunias pancakes.

All three people giggle at flakys remark

Cuddles- so what are you doing here Mr. Flippy?

Flippy- I couldn't sleep and I didn't feel like going back to bed so I decided to come here.

Flaky- w..why couldn't you sleep.

Flippy- i'd rather not talk about it

Petunia walks up to their booth

Petunia- hey guys! you guys sure are early today

Cuddles- no time to explain, i want want your signature pancakes

Petunia- ok then, and the rest pf you guys the usual?

(Everybody nods their heads)

Petunia- come right up (she smiled as she walked away

Cuddles- alright guys (pulls a pamphlet) so me and giggles are planning a trip up towards lake tree waters for the long weekend. You guys up for it?

Flaky- (while reading the pamphlet) w..wow this really looks nice

Flippy- well i might be busy

Cuddles- come on flippy, busy on what?

Flippy- i gotta do things like... Practicing my breathing and thinking

Cuddles- Ha...Ha hilarious. Come on flippy, this could be the best extended weekend of our life and you just want to sit at home?

Flaky- Come on f..flippy lets go it could be lots of f...fun

Giggles- i know think of all the things we could do

Flippy- ugh, i dont know guys I might... ( turns to see flaky giving him puppy eyes)

Flippy- No, No dont do that ( Flippy turns away and now sees cuddles and giggles giving him puppye eyes)

Flippy- really you guys too? (He then turns around and see petunia doing puppy eyes with plates of food in each arm)

Flippy- come on! Ok ok fine i'll go

(The group cheered as flippy crossed his arms in defeat)

Petunia- heres you food guys. (Hands out the food) careful its hot.

Cuddles- (while cutting his pancakes) alright guys so we're planning on on going tommorow in the morning, so i will come pick you guys up first thing in the morning at all of your houses.

Flaky- Morning? W..Why no in the afternoon?

Cuddles- because i want to get there to see the sunrise, (puts a piece of pancake in his mouth) i heard it looks beautiful.

Giggles- dont talk with your mouth full please ( she rolled her eyes)

Flippy- so who's going?

Giggles- Just our little group. Flaky, You, Petunia, handy, giggles and yours truly moi

Flaky- what do you recommend bringing?

Giggles- mostly clothes, some money if you guys feel like spending, bathing suits of course and your tooth brushes.

Flippy- sounds good, (sips on his coffee)

The bell of the restraunt door rings, as two customers walk in. Disco bear and Splendid walk in while having a conversation.

Disco Bear- You see kid if you want to pick a girl, you have to be real smooth

Splendid - first of all don't call me kid and second of all look who it is over there. ( points to The booth where our cuddles and his friends are eating)

Disco bear- Hey, its giggles ( takes out comb and brushes hair) time to get my groove on.

Splendid - (stops Disco bear with his arm) look who's there.

Disco bear- who?

Splendid - its, its Flaky ( stares at her with lovey eyes)

Disco bear- really? Out of all the chicks you look at flaky? Come on don't you see giggles and petunia there?

Splendid - yeah, yeah whatever.

Disco bear- (walks up next to the booth) well helloooo Ms. Beautiful.

Giggles- (rolls her eyes) what do you want Disco bear?

Disco bear- nothing much, just looking for some numbers i lost here last time, can you give me yours?

Flippy- you didn't even say it right

Splendid then walks to the booth

Splendid - hi guys ( than looks at flaky) hey flaky (smiles)

Giggles- your hanging out with this freak Disco bear?! Really?!

Splendid- well i was trying to help him with carrying his stuff to his new condo, but he said he needed to eat first.

( splendid than turns his attention to flaky)

Splendid- So flaky, how about we go see a movie or something this weekend?

Flaky-N..No thank you, I..im sorry im busy this weekend.

Splendid- come on flaky, please just once?

Flaky- no splendid, I..I told you already

Splendid- pleaseeee?

Flaky- ok i wasn't going to this here but, Splendid I Am j..just not i..into you like that

(The group was silent. They avoided eye contact with splendid)

Splendid- o..o..ok, no worried maybe you will change your mind next week

(Splendid walks out the door a tear in his right eye)

Disco bear- A splendid wait, we havent even gotten our breakfast

Both guys leave the restraunt

Petunia- Wow what was that all about?

Giggles- Oh My God Flaky... I taught you so well ( giggle said with a giant smile)

Flaky- he's been bothering me for the last few weeks and I couldn't take it no more, and i had to tell him. But i think he still doesn't get the message

Flippy- maybe he'll eventually get it

Cuddles- im just glad Disco butt is gone, i was going to blow a fuse

As morning was about to turn into afternoon, cuddles and giggles headed off to their house and left flippy and flaky in their booths

Flippy- well Ms. Flaky i think i might be heading off

Flaky- hahahaha why do you always to call me Ms? How come you don't do it to any other girl?

Flippy- No i dont, hahahaha i just do that to annoy you (flippy chuckled)

Flaky- yeah whatever (flaky chuckled)

Flippy chuckled as well and smiled at her

Flippy- well i better be off, i see you tommorow ok?

Flaky- yeah i'll see you tommorow

Petunia - hey flaky, you know its obvious right?

Flaky- S..shut up

Petunia- come on lets go, my shift is over and i want to hang out a bit with my shaky girl

Flaky- sure lets get out of here


End file.
